


Eclipse

by Pokemonmasterchampionpink



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Isekai, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28116765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokemonmasterchampionpink/pseuds/Pokemonmasterchampionpink
Summary: You are the new goddess of the moon.“Currently being worked on”
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Reader, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

“We’re almost there.” You hear Natasha call in the radio from the front of the helicopter where she is piloting. You look out the window at the New York City skyline. Again wondering for the millionth time how you would ever get home. 

“Selene!” Natasha yells in the mic making you jump. It would take a while to get used to that name. 

“Sorry Nat, I’m still not used to the name..” You admit sheepishly. You can just hear her trying not to smile at you, it was her choice of name for you after you had informed the doctors could couldn’t remember. A lie you hope would keep people safe. 

“Get ready for touchdown.” She told you as the tower got closer. Nearing your destination you started to get nervous. Would they be the same as you had seen on tv. Could you really be of use to them with not even knowing how to use your own power. And more importantly could they help you find answers. 

The “touchdown” as Nat put it was rough on you, you would definitely take a while to get used to that too. She was just fine however and jumped up to undo your belt. 

She chuckled at your reaction. “You’re going to have to get used to flying, haven’t you been training?” You glare at her as you try to find your legs to follow her off the helipad and into the building, while trying as hard as you can not to look over the edge. 

“I more float then fly, and it’s not like I can go any faster then I can run.” You complain practically skipping through the door just grateful to be inside. 

“You can float in zero gravity with no air, what about space missions.” Nat chuckled at you as you made your way down the hall trying to calm your messy hair. How did she keep hers so good looking you lamented. 

“Ya, that is so not happening.” You tell her, just because you were fine when you made the training room match space like conditions did mean it didn’t freak you out. 

“Well I’ll show you to your room, you can freshen up for the meeting, it shouldn’t be more then a few minutes to round everyone up though.” You had entered the elevator at the end of the hall and were traveling down. It wasn’t a long ride and when it was over the doors opened it was to a bright wide hall with scattered doors. 

You followed Natasha down the hall to the one of the doors and she opens it. “Stark had an apartment level installed for all of us, this one can be yours. It’s just a one bedroom but it has a small kitchen. Oh! And the bathroom is the best, let me show it to you.”

You barely have time to register the beautiful layout before Nat pulled you into a large bathroom. Separate shower and soaking tub. White marble everywhere. And was that a chandelier? 

“Wow.” Was all you could muster. You had never seen such luxury. Was this really all just for you?

“I know right, there are jets in the shower by the way.” Natasha said patting you on the back. “Me and Wanda got you some clothes, they’re in the closet. Theres a new training suit the brains made that we think will work this time, go ahead and put it on and we’ll test it.”

“What about meeting everyone else?” You ask dreading having to use your powers in front of new people.

“We’ll meet them in the training room, two birds one stone.” She responds with a wicked grin. “Well I’ll be in the living room, don’t keep me waiting to long.” And with that she leaves you alone.

“Perfect..” You reply to no one with your head in your hands.

—————————————————————————————

“What no! What are you wearing?!” Natasha looks at you disappointedly. If looks could kill you would be the assassin. 

“You can not be for real with this.” You say calmly opening your long cardigan to show her you had her “training outfit” on. Not that you would call it that. It was basically a sports bra and booty shorts. “Where is the rest of it.” 

She beams at you. “Well what’s the point if your going to ruin it.” You flush red hoping that wouldn’t happen this time. “Come on let’s get going.” Natasha thankfully doesn’t push you any further and let’s you stay covered up.

You follow Natasha in nervous silence as you make your way to meet the rest of the avengers. You wonder if you will make friends with them like you have with those you have met already. 

Natasha was fairly easy to befriend but you imagined that might be because she was told to get close to you. Wanda was a little harder, she had been called it to help you control your powers. It wasn’t until you told her of how much you missed doing normal things that she seems to sympathize with you. 

It was because of her recommendation that you were let out of the Laboratory to do what she called practical training. Under the strict supervision of agent Romanoff, of course. That was how you find yourself an avenger trainee. 

Before you knew it you had reached your destination and Nat led you into a room that look like it was used for training. Some workout equipment was on one side while the other was a large empty space with padding on the floor. 

In the room you spotted Wanda with her boyfriend Vision and next to them who was obviously Tony stark and Bruce banner. They were who Natasha referred to as the brains. Even though you had never met them in person you had spoke to them before. As soon as they where brought on they had many questions for you and after many phone calls you had hope they were finally satisfied. 

Tony perked up as you and Natasha entered. “Selene, you are just as adorable as Nat mentioned.” He told you giving a very familiar like pat to your head like he had done it before. “It’s nice to have someone shorter then me.”

“Why are you not wearing the new training outfit.” Bruce asked simply. Natasha walked up to him and stood comfortably next to him looking over at you.

“She’s embarrassed.” She whispered loudly to him all the while looking at you. Even though you can feel the embarrassment on your face you huff angrily at her. 

Bruce looks between you two. “The outfit was designed not to interfere with your own armor. It’s an adamantium blend so it should remain intact as well.” He explained reasonable. 

You gave a faint smile, in reality it was better then what your were working with. You gave a sigh and took of the cardigan shield. “Let’s just get this over with.” You admit defeat as your friend Nat cheers with a tiny clap.

You pray this will work as you move to the center of the mat and the others move way. A deep breath and you close your eyes. You think you hear the door open but you’re trying to focus. 

Feel the center of yourself. The power starts as a small light in you and through your bellybutton it pulses. You take another breath and it ripples like the tide. You are filling up quickly and the familiar cold burning covers you as your power overflows from your body. You feel full and your body hums. 

“Well there goes that plan.” Natasha voice is all the conformation you need. Slowly you crack an eye open down at your body. 

Your now ridiculously long silver white hair floats around you delicately because of lack of gravity. But it’s the outfit that you hate the most. It’s straight out of some starwars fantasy. 

Shiny gold bikini with matching thigh high boots and armored gloves that came up to your elbows. Once again the clothes you had been wearing were gone, and a burning smell lingered in the air. 

You go to look at the others pitifully and your heart stops. Standing with the people you know in full regalia is Captain American and The Winter Soldier. 

You immediately start to get flustered then you remember you are half naked.

“Oh god! Nat give me my jacket!” You practically scream at her. She holds it behind her back with a devilish grin. Your heart sinks. 

“We have to at least show what you can do now your all dolled up.” She teased. You swear you are dying. 

Seemingly undeterred by your reaction Bruce asked you to demonstrate gravity control. You aim with your hands like Wanda taught you. Suddenly you and Natasha are in a tug of war for your only defense. 

You wobble unstable in the small heels and decide to levitate yourself so you don’t fall. However that is a mistake. The lack of center of gravity makes you lose strength like trying to pull in water. You go hurtling towards the group of superheroes. 

Halfway there you manage to stop your momentum but it causes you to flip mid air and your hair spins around you. Annoyed you brush the shiny strands from your face. “I’m ok, a hair tie would be nice though.” You say righting yourself. 

When you turn back to look at the others you see Natasha looking at both Steve and Bucky who are looking sheepish and surprised. 

“Well we can help with your training but I doubt we can find a material that can withstand your transformation.” Bruce stated matter of factly. Tony let out a laugh he seemed he was holding in. 

“You think you would be an expert on this buddy.” He teased his friend with a slap on the back.

“Spandex works just fine for me and it can be worn under more comfortable clothes, aren’t you the armor expert shouldn’t you know what hers is made of by now.” He responded evenly. 

Tony looked unamused. “All I know it’s it gives off low doses of radiation that effect anyone that try to harm it, that includes taking it of, it’s like some weaponized chastity belt.” 

You blush at his admission. Bruce however was all business. 

“Can she not remove it herself?” He asked. 

To your horror tony pointed to your crotch. “No it’s literally a chastity belt, look at the locks.”

“They’re on the gloves and boots too.” You squeak trying to hide behind an out stretched arm while showing them. 

You avoid looking over that the super soldiers and instead focus on something less embarrassing but if Natasha smile is telling you anything it’s that she knows everything. 

“Have you been working on the other power?” Wanda asked politely while glaring at Nat. 

You sigh, it was a stupid power. “I can’t make them any brighter and they still just tickle people.” You admit. 

“Here show me.” Bruce holds out his arm and you put yours over it. After concentrating you manage to send a spark of white light from your hand to his arm. He shrugged and pulls back to scratch the spot. “It’s the same light from your transformation so I believe it can be much more powerful if you can practice.”

“How long can you keep the transformation up for now.” Asked Wanda. 

“About 6 hours but I’m exhausted afterwards.” You tell her. 

“Well then you should power down if you want to have energy for your party tonight.” Replied tony happily and you looked at him puzzled.

“Party?” You ask looking very confused. It’s Wanda that inlightens you. 

“Your not a lab experiment you are a person, and even if you’re a novice member, you are a member. We are introducing miss moon as a new avenger tonight.”

You never expected this. Sure you thought you might have to do something for them, like the doctors experiments for favors before, but you didn’t think they would trust you with so much freedoms. If you were an avenger you would do what they do right, you wouldn’t just be a prisoner. 

Suddenly Steve Rodgers stepped toward you with an out stretched hand. “I think it is good for you and the team, it’s a pleasure to meet you miss moon.” You look at his hand. 

God it’s massive. And real! You feel your face heating up. 

“Oh call her by her real name Selene.” Natasha purrs out snapping you from staring, you look up and see Steve is smiling at you. 

You take his hand and shake. “I don’t know if I’ll be any help but I’ll try.” You tell him honestly trying to remain calm. 

He beems at you and you swear the belt on your bikini tightens. “You’ll do just fine and if you ever need help with anything just tell me.”

Suddenly your hand is snatch and you are wobbling mid air. Natasha and Wanda are dragging you away. 

“Well us girls have to go get ready lots of outfits to try and makeup to do.” Nat calls over her shoulder. Wanda is pushing to the door. 

You had to admit a party sounded fun and you hadn’t dressed up in a while then it hit you. “What is going to fit over this armor?” You ask.

“Well maybe no outfits for you for the party but that doesn’t mean we can try on what we bought you first.” Wanda replied. 

You didn’t know what you dreaded more. Walking round in metal underwear all night of the clothes your friends had picked for you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A moon party

A few hour later and floors down in the ballroom as tony called it. The party was beginning. The room was filled with local and foreign dignitaries, the press, some celebrities and a few lucky businesses men. Waiters moved about with drinks and fancy finger food. 

Steve looked around the room to see most of the team was talking with people here or there trying to make nice with the people that could make their lives easygoing or hard. Next to him his friend radiated negative energy. 

“Cheer up buck, we don’t have to do these so often and with more team members you’ll have less responsibility like this if you don’t want.” He told him hoping the other man would stop glaring at people. 

“A member that actually knew what they were doing would be nice.” He said with an attitude. Then he looked over to Steve obvious annoyed. “And what the hell is that outfit?” Steve tried not to think of you in the training room. “You really think that is good for publicity?” 

He had to agree with buck, what was called your battle armor was highly impractical. “She didn’t pick it out buck, and did you see how she reacted, I think it embarrasses her.” Steve felt sympathy for you having to wear something embarrassing as he looked down at his own tight suit.

“Oh don’t worry, I’m sure she’ll have a huge fan base.” A sly voice comes from Natasha who had made her way over to them. “Just got an alert from Friday, Selene has stopped freaking out and is ready.” 

“Freaking out?” Steve asked as the lights turned low and a spot light hit the closed side entrance.

“I mean I knew she was a little hesitant about this but I never thought she would be so embarrassed about meeting people.” She whispered to him as the voice of Friday announced The welcoming of Miss moon. 

The doors opened and there you floated, outfit glittering in the low light and surprising glow that emanated from you. The room was silent for a beat and you start to blush then a camera goes off and starts a ripple effect. 

Instead of walking you float in and are immediately surrounded by people. Mostly it’s press that push their way to talk to you and Steve hopes it goes well. 

“Oh no look at her, confidence girl we talked about this.” Natasha muttered as they watched you becoming increasingly more red as you are bombarded from all sides. “I’ve got to go help her guys, see you later.” She told the men as she made her way over to you. Some of the tension drains from your shoulders as she reaches you. 

“They are going to eat her alive.” Buck comments as a particularly friendly man places his hand on the bare skin of your upper arm. You smile but it is obvious troubled. The best Steve could do was promise himself to watch over the situation. 

Through the night as much as his attention was taken he kept watching over you. He counted 4 people that touched you unnecessarily. A two handed shake that lasted uncomfortably long. A hand on your shoulder that you had to shrug off. Someone thought it was appropriate to comment on your hair then play with a strand in their fingers.

As much as he wanted to interfere especially since you seemed extremely uncomfortable Steve wasn’t about to get in Natasha territory. Every deathly glare she sent to the men was more then enough to end any advance. 

He gave a quick glance to his friend and saw he was seething. Steve got his attention and gave him a questioning look, sure he was upset with how him new teammate was being treated but buck seemed to take it personally. He jerked his head behind him to two business men in a quite conversation. Steve took the hint and listened in.

“No that’s the best way. Black widow is way to dominating. But just look at the way that one acts. She may be dressed like a whore but that attitude is all innocent. I’d love to break that.” Said the one man looking over in your direction. The other simply shrugged. “Think about it this way would you rather get fucked or to be the one doing the fucking?” His companion nodded in thought. 

Steve tried not to turn red from embarrassment and anger. He looked back at you in time to see the worst of it. 

When Natasha was looking away speaking to someone else a reporter put his hand on your exposed hip and leaned in to whisper in your ear. You froze. 

Enough was enough Steve thought as he made up his life to interfere. As he reached you surprise hit him as he realized buck had moved to help you as well. He reached first and pulled the man off you with his metal arm. 

“The lady is uncomfortable.” He told him giving him a death glare. From this close Steve could see you were about to tear up. You mouthed him a silent thank you.

“Miss Moon you have been taking a while now would you like to go get a drink.” Steve hears himself say. 

You smile and get up to follow him. “It’s been a while since I had a drink that would be wonderful, thank you.” You tell him and he leads you to the bar. Bucky gives one last glare to the reporters before following.

“I’m sorry.” You apologize as you walk. “I know I’m suppose to be more approachable for people but I just…” you leave the rest unfinished. Steve feels responsible and very ungentlemanly. 

“You didn’t need to be so approachable, those men were handsy.” Buck shot out, Steve wish he would be nicer. 

“Oh..” you say looking embarrassed. The bartender comes up and asks for your drink choice. “Manhattan on the rocks please.” You say sheepishly. 

“Why did you keep letting them touch you?” Buck grumbles as he and Steve order beer. As much as he wondered too Steve wishes buck would stop, your looking very sullen. 

“Well, um, I just, Wanda said I need to get used to more interactions… was that not normal, is that not what she means.” You ask looking down at your feet as the drinks were delivered. 

“No.” Was all buck said before taking a swig of beer.

“So I don’t have to let that happen again, thank god I was so uncomfortable.” You sigh and take a tiny sip of your drink. 

Steve looked down at you then over at his friend. “You should only let people touch you if you want it. You don’t have to force anything.” He tells you. You look up for a moment at him and the blush returns to your face before you look away. 

“Thank you.” You tell them as a small smile spreads across your face. It makes you light up. Steve uses a drink of his beer to cool down. 

Bucky grunts. Steve however decides to be more direct. “We may need public opinion and funding to keep operating but I won’t let the team be used, like I said if you need something tell me.” 

You seem extremely interested in your drink as you take another sip. 

Tony makes his way over to the three of you and explains more people want to meet you, some city officials and people visiting from the UN. You politely thank Steve and Bucky for the help and drink and head off with him. 

“She seems nice.” Steve tells his friend as they watch you apologize profusely for not being able to speak the same language as some man. Tony laughs and so does the man. 

“She seems stupid.” He replies but Steve sees he is watching you too and some of his bad mood has worn off. You smile and he gives a huff before finishing his beer and asking for another. 

Steve thought it was cute that you seemed to be awkward, he was surrounded by so many strong woman it was a nice change of pace to have one around that was more innocent. 

He looked over at you again as your hair shifted and gave him an undisturbed view of your backside. Ok maybe innocent wasn’t the right word.

“We should try to do something about the armor.” Steve lamented. He tried to imagine you with more clothes but it was hard to ignore when you had a body more reminiscent of the time before he had become captain America, when woman had more curves. He tried to hide his embarrassment by drinking his beer again.

“God you’re a fucking school boy.” His friend said angrily beside him. Steve gave him a shocked look. “Look around pal, your not the only guy that’s been watching her all night.” He finished with a wave.

True all the cameras and eyes were glued to you. “Well this is her debut.” Steve reasoned. Buck scoffed. 

“The conversation we heard earlier was not unusual.” He told him. “Have you really not been paying attention?” Bucky looked at him worried. 

“I don’t ease drop Buck.” He told him again. 

“Super hearing is hard to control.” Bucky told him again. 

Steve sighed at his Buddies attitude. The night was still young but Steve felt the time and his age already.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The game is afoot

One week later you had settled into a routine. Mornings were spent training tactics and sparing with Natasha and evenings you spent with Wanda and Vision trying to build and perfect your powers. Others would stop in from time to time to see your progress. 

The nights made it hard though. 

Just like back at the lab you spent a few hours every night “moon bathing” and your were eternally grateful for the height of the building. You could spend your time chilling on the couch in the living room and catch up on Netflix without the worry of being watched. 

Today however was going to be different. 

Natasha had promised to take you out on the town. You were excited to see the city but even more to go grocery shopping, you missed cooking your own food and that kitchen was just dying with not being used. 

You practically skipped to the main lounge to meet her. But when you spot her there you can tell that isn’t happening today. 

She’s decked out in mission wear. Next to her is a casual Captain American in light jeans and a tee shirt. It’s your first time seeing him in anything other then his suit and you try not to blush, his pants fit him very well.

As you come up Natasha groans at you. “We’ll have to take a rain check on girls day, blame our fearless leader for giving me a mission.” She wined as she dramatically draped herself over you. 

You give her a smile and a pat on the back. “It’s ok Nat, I’ll just hang out here today.” You try not to let her see your disappointment, you had taken so long to get ready too.

“Sorry about your plans.” Steve tells you. He looks you up and down “You look nice.” He adds. 

Natasha sees the twin blushes and a wicked grin crosses her face. 

“She does look good doesn’t she, so sad she can’t leave the tower without an escort.” She rubbed on you like a cat. Suddenly she sprang up and turned on Steve while still holding you close. “Oh aren’t you free today, you can take my place, isn’t that just wonderful Selene.” 

Wonderful enough that you’re sure you have dreamt about it at some point. 

“Oh no, I would want to be a bother, I’ll just spend the day watching tv or something, we can go some other time.” You say kicking yourself, did you just turn down a date with Captain America. 

“Well me and buck were planning on going to meet up with frank today…” as he said it Bucky came around the corner in a long sleeve button down and dark loose fitting jeans. 

You didn’t know who to look at now the perfect boyfriend or the bad boy.

Natasha continued to smirk at you. “Aww come on that won’t take to long, he’s like 100 years old how long can he talk. And Selene can’t even remember the last time she was aloud out in the real world. Just look at this little dumpling how can you tell her no.” As she said this she moved up behind you and wrapped her arms around your waist resting her hands on your hips.

Both sets of eyes followed Natasha hands and you thanked god for the high waisted leggings the girls bought you that you were wearing. 

Both men spoke at the same time. “You haven’t been out yet?” Asked Steve. “You’re coming with us?” Bucky asked. 

“No.” You answer both wiggling in Natasha grip trying to break free. “I wouldn’t want to intrude, I’ll go out some other time.”

Bucky frowns at Natasha and she sticks her tongue out at him. “Are you not ready to go out yet.” He asked you. 

“No it’s not that.” You admit, in truth you believe you have a bit of cabin fever. First the hospital then the lab and now here. You had to reminded herself you weren’t a prisoner again. 

“Then come.” Bucky said simply. 

“You wouldn’t be intruding, me and buck would love to escort a lovely lady around the city.” Steve added. 

“Wonderful it’s all settled, now I can leave happy!” Natasha sings then leans in a whispers in your ear. “Have fun, good luck.” To your surprise she kisses your cheek before she leaves and you swear you hear her laughing in the elevator. 

You look at the men before you. One is pleasantly smiling the other scowling. 

You were about to go out for the first time in years. And it was with Captain American and The Winter Soldier. You knew what you would have been more excited for before all this happened to you. But now the prospect of walking outside was what lured you.Window shopping, crowds, ordering a Starbucks. You just couldn’t wait. 

Your companions were a dream come true. But the release from your prison was then end of a nightmare. 

“So when are we leaving?” You couldn’t help beaming up at them in happiness.

———————————————————————

This was not a good idea.

Bucky suppressed another angry sound as you laughed airily at one of Frank’s dirty jokes. It was like this for twenty minutes now. You seemed very interested in his stories and would blush and laugh prettily when he would tell you something he probably should have left out. 

“I must say Selene, you are almost as lovey as my dear pasted wife, if I was say sixty years younger I might look into marriage again.” Frank flirts with you. 

You blush and laugh at him. “Oh frank, we just met.” You hit is knee playfully and he takes your hand and pats it.

“Love at first sight my dear.” He assures you. Again you laugh at him. Bucky loves the sound but it’s starting to agitate him to hear it directed solely at this wrinkly old man. “But come now, how can a pretty little thing like you not have a boyfriend.” 

You smile at him. “I have yet to find any gentleman as charming as yourself, it’s hard out that here for a lady.” You tell him with a wistful sigh. 

“That is true, my granddaughter has a full time job but now she’s raising her son all by herself after that punk she was seeing left her to marry some man…” he looked confused for a moment. “Not that I have a problem with gays it just would have been nice if he knew that before he got Sarah pregnant.” 

“Love can be very complicated.” You tell him sympathetically.

“Tell me about it, he still comes to dinner to see his kid but last week he brought his husband.” Bucky thinks not for the first time how weird the world has become. He looks over at Steve and sees he is just as lost. “Well I hate the pair but Sarah seemed happy to see them and she said it doesn’t make them any less of a family. So I guess I’ll have to get used to them being around.”

“I think big families are nice, you always have someone there for you. It’s nice to know your great grandchild will grow up so loved.” You tell him and he smiles a far look on his face.

“True I don’t have much longer I have with them but I cherish everyday.” He says waving to an approaching woman with a toddler on her hip. “Sarah what are you doing here.”

“It’s already three pops, I just got off and got chase, you said you would met us for ice cream in the park, I’ve been calling don’t you have your phone?” She explained switching the child on her hip. 

“Poppy, hold!” The little boy called making grabby hands at Frank. 

“Oh I lost it again this morning, sorry dear. I have been talking Selene here’s ear off I didn’t even get to talk to my friends at all..” he lamented to her while taking the child. 

“Oh that’s ok pops we’ll give you a minute.” She says giving dreamy eyes at Steve. “Come have girl talk with me Selena .” She grabs your arm and leads you a little way off. 

Frank bounces the boy on his knee. “She is very lovey.” He comments of handedly “and single. Any particular reason you invited her here, besides to act like I kicked you both in the balls every time I made her laugh.” He was obviously enjoy himself. 

“She was being polite.” Bucky tells him. She was polite to everyone. 

“She flirted back.” The old man said wagging his bushy eyebrows. 

“No, she’s just a nice girl.” Steve said firmly beside him. 

Frank laughed. 

“Well I’ll be damned you’re both jealous of this old man.” He roared with laughter. “Calm down fellas she is definitely too young for me, but you all could have a chance if you tried.” He said with a twinkle in his eye.

Bucky glared at him. “Technically we are still older then you.” Steve nodded solemnly in agreement. 

“God gives to the unworthy if I got that super soldier shot I would definitely take my shot with a sweet little number like that.” Frank sighed. “First I would-“ 

Steve cut him off. “Enough!” He was starting to blush. Bucky sighed.

Frank glared at them. “No you both enough.” He seemed serious. “You have been coming to this park to talk to some old fucking man for the past two years. And do you know how sick I am of listening to you two mope about the past. I was a boy during the war. My life happened after it ended, I got married, had children, I lived life and forgot the world was so horrible. And now here I am an old man forced to watch as you wine and cry about how people and things have changed as all the woman going by ogling you two. It’s enough to drive an old man mad.”

Both Bucky and Steve look at frank sheepishly. 

“And know that there is some woman you’ll look at you still wine and cry. Oh Frank we’re so old, don’t even know if we can get it up any more.” He huffed at them. 

“We never said that.” Bucky mumbled in defense. 

“Oh what was that you’ll have to speak up these old ears don’t have super hearing you know.” Frank sneered. “I mean I expect it would take the Boy Scout here some time to open up to a woman but you buck, your name is buck!”

“Nobody know what that means anymore.” He explained. 

“I’m only going to say this once. Your not dead, your not nearing the end of your lives, remember to live so you don’t have to look back with anymore things that you wouldn’t remember fondly. The war is over, it’s ok to relax now, to find something to come home to.”

Steve sighs. “We can’t come home to the same girl.” He says and Bucky can tell he’s considering going for it.

He finds himself getting nervous for the first time in a long time. “She might not like either one of us.” He says a little defeated. “And what are we suppose to do, fight over some girl.” He just reunited with his friend and he didn’t want to lose that, even if he gained something more. 

Steve was looking at him like he knew what he was thinking. 

“You’ll resent each other if you don’t try too, I’m telling ya. Besides if some dame can come between the longest friendship in history she’d have to be Helen of Troy. I’d expect you two to end up together first anyway if I didn’t know any better.” Frank scoffed. Bucky and Steve gave each other slightly disgusted looks. “So it’s on then a friendly gentleman’s war.” Frank looked excitedly between the two of them. “To the victory go the spoils.” 

The two friend looked at each other. Bucky thought that if this was years past there would be no competition. But he was a far cry from the man he was and captain America definitely sounded better then former Russian assassin. 

Steve held out his hand. “A fair fight and we respect the lady’s decision.” Bucky faltered for a moment then he heard you laugh again. 

He took Steve’s hand and shook. “Deal.”

Immediately he started to think of dirty plans.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain America vs The Winter Soldier: Round one - fight

You decided today was uncomfortably warm one as you felt the heat on your face even in the air conditioned food store.

You had decided on a simple Alfredo for dinner hopeful that you can get some good shrimp to top it with. Sure New York was a good lovers dream, but that didn’t mean you could afford it. 

All you had was a card that Tony had given you and said for essentials only. You were starting to understand the avengers situation too. They weren’t rich, but well funded with the top two contributors being stark industries and the United States government. 

You didn’t want to cause any trouble and it’s not like you had really done anything to earn a paycheck yet. You hoped that would change soon. Maybe you could do the cooking, the personal chef was nice but the food was always a little rich if not health heavy. You heard most team members sneaking out for delivery after dinner every night since you got there when you sat awake. 

Looking over your small list you were so lost in your own thoughts you didn’t notice twin pairs of blue eyes watching you. 

Tactical planing was over it was time for action. And it seemed both men had the same game plan. 

Unknown to you Steve had won the small battle to hold the shopping basket for you. You only notice when you go to grab one and see it already in his hands absentmindedly you thanked him and made your way to the deli department for cheese. 

Bucky grinned smugly at his friends unhappiness again out of your view. 

“What are you planning on making.” He asked walking next to you.

You rummage through the blocks not paying attention to him that much. It seemed New York liked to be fancy as you found many blended cheese but yet to find pure parmesan. 

“Just some Alfredo.” You reply still looking with a triumph huff you find your cheese and move on. Over your head Steve returned Bucky’s grin from earlier. 

Much of the shopping was like that. Both men trying to get your attention and you way to happy at doing normal things to take any notice. 

Before you knew it you were checking out. It made you a little sad that it meant you had to go back home, it felt like you had barely had anytime outside at all. But you were also excited to get cooking, you wondered if you would be rusty after so long of not doing it.

Twice the cashier had messed up your scanning but you guessed it was bound to happen with how hard she was starting at Steve. He smiled pleasantly but you could tell it was making him a little uncomfortable. 

You wondered if you would get any attention and if you would be able to handle it. 

The thought of you only being seen and know in a tiny gold bikini had you making a face of disgust. 

The cashier seemed to think this was settled at her and she turned to tell you your total with a small snear. While you flustered with your bag getting out the card she turned back to Steve.

“Hey your Captain American right!” She gushed at him. 

“Yes ma’am.” He replied with his professional voice. She giggled at him and twirling a strand of hair in her fingers.

“I heard you on tv during that interview, the one were they asked how much you can lift.” She eyed his arms hungrily. “And you said you could lift a tank. That was hott.” Steve looked embarrassed, you held back a snort. Could she be anymore forward. 

“I’m single.” She added with a wink. The sound spilled from your lips before you can cover them. Everyone looked at you. You tried to cough to hide your reaction but it was too late. You jam the card in the reader with your face down. The cashier is glaring at you. 

Ready to run with your tail between your legs you go to grab your bags only to find Bucky has them in hand. You mumble thank you and run for the door.

The store is a few blocks walk back to the tower and you use the time to ponder. 

It’s not like you thought you had a snowballs chance in hell. But you couldn’t help the pang of jealousy when you saw how she openly flirted with him with you right there. It was like you weren’t even considered competition. 

You always consider yourself at least slightly attractive and with the training you had been doing you had to admit for the first time your body seemed more comfortable. You were even starting to feel more confident in the clothes Natasha and Wanda had bought for you. After all they did fit and if those two thought you looked could how could you argue with them. 

But you were not delusional. A relationship with Steve or Bucky was not happening. They were definitely out of your league. More like out of your universe. 

As you entered the building you gave a quick smile to the security. He had been let in on your identification so you wouldn’t have any problems getting in and out. Not that you could go by yourself, but soon they had said. He was a kind young man and easy to strike up a conversation with. He had told you of many places to visit in the city and also that he could show you how to get there if you needed an escort. 

He smiled back at you and waved. But quickly paled for some reason and turned away. Strange you thought. He seemed friendly. 

After you got in the elevator you made a move to grab your bags from Bucky. It wasn’t that much and you could handle the short walk to your room. But he held them away from you. 

“Let us help you.” Said Steve with a pleasant smile. 

“That’s ok, you already took me out and I ended up ruining the time you had with your friend.” You didn’t really know if your fantasies could take being in your apartment alone with them. 

“You can make it up to us by letting us eat what your cooking.” Bucky explained as the elevator opened and he started to make his way to your room. 

You worried your bottom lip as you and Steve follow after him. 

You needed to control yourself. These men were your new teammates, coworkers. You had to be comfortable around them. And you did say you wanted to cook for the team this was a start wasn’t it.

You command the door the open and a locking noise sounds before you can step inside making you smile. You motions for Bucky to but the bags on the counter.

“Friday?” You ask.

“Good evening miss moon, what can I do for you.” She replied pleasantly.

“Could you find a playlist you think the Captain and Sargent would like? I’d like some music while I cook please.” You ask her. You’ve discovered she can be a really useful smart speaker and love to have her play singing music while you’re in the show.

“I think I have the perfect one miss.” She chirped before turning it on softly. It had an old static to it but the low brass horns were soothing.

“I didn’t know she could do that.” Steve said in awe.

“I know this song.” Said Bucky happily. 

Smiling You set about getting things out. Luckily you had found a small plastic roller at the store so you could make fresh noodles. After a quick clean you start for the flour and throw it on the counter messily celebrating using it for the first time with a smile on your face.

It isn’t until you hear a chuckle that you remember you aren’t alone. You look over to see Steve and Bucky standing there looking at you odd. You feel your face get red. 

“I’m sorry, please sit down, do you want something to drink.” You flustered patting the flour off your hand. “I have water and some soda in the fridge.” 

Bucky goes to sit at the small bar your kitchen counter has. He’s directly across from you staring at you with those intense eyes. Steve moves to the fridge. “I’ll get it you just keep working.” He says as he grabs a water for him and his friend. 

You get to work making the noodles. They have to sit for a while before you can cook them and it would be gross to clean shrimp first. Measuring the flour out and making the volcano is second hand nature to you. Your homemade noodles used to be a family favorite. 

Your hand hovers over an egg before you crack it in the hole. 

You haven’t thought much of your family in a while, you thought about getting home to them consistently before but since you came to the tower you hadn’t had single dream about them. Did that mean you where forgetting them. 

You didn’t know how you had got there. You thought as you started to kneed the dough. How could you ever hope to get home. One day you had woken up in the hospital and that was it, now a year had past and things had only gotten worse after that. 

You definitely were not in Kansas anymore. 

You jumped a bit when Steve spoke up beside you. “Are you making noodles.” He asked sounding excited. 

“Oh! Um ya, it’s pretty easy if you know how.” You replied trying not to look at him embarrassed, he was leaning over your shoulder almost touching. 

“And you know how right, where did you learn?” Bucky asked slightly amused. 

It dawned on you that you where not really suppose To remember things. “You might not know but the internet is a wealth of knowledge, YouTube taught me.” You hoped they would think it was something you learned recently. 

“Bucks mom uses to make pasta.” Steve told you not moving from your side. That perked you up and you looked across the counter at the mentioned man. 

He smiled at you and you went back to work with a blush on your face. “Well I’m sure mine will be nowhere near as good.” You tell him.

“I’ll judge that.” He told you. 

His voice should not turn you on this much. You tried to clear your head. Next was the rolling part. Good fresh pasta was best thin. As always you put all the power you could into but it still looked to thick for you. You gave a huff of disappointment. 

“Something wrong?” Steve asked you and you nodded absently at the dough. 

“I just want it a bit thinner but I’m not strong enough.” You lamented. Before you knew it he was behind you putting his hands over yours on the roller.

“Let me help.” He said happily. You steady your breathing. He was just being nice, that’s what Captain American did. You started at the dough to make sure he didn’t rip a hole in it even though you thought your eyes might.

Above you the men had a silent conversation. Steve one. Buck zero. Looks of smugness and jealousy were exchanged. 

“That’s good.” You squeak out and he removes himself from you and you can focus again. 

You get the knife and cut them then dust and roll them putting them to the side until later. You move to the other side and use the same knife to crush some garlic quickly.

Next is the shrimp. You turn to the sink facing away from the men and set to the nasty task. 

Water on you run a fork down the back of each one separating the shell and getting rid of the track before giving it a tiny rinse and setting them in a bowl. The chorus melody of the song played again and you hummed appreciatively at it. 

You turn back to the men wondering why they are so quite. They have those odd looks on their faces again. 

“You’re good at cooking.” Steve stated and you started to panic again. You think of your words very carefully. 

“I guess I am, I was really excited to try this and now that I am it all feels so familiar.” It’s not a lie but you also feel it is safe to say. Still nervous you turn to the stove and get the pan ready to cook the shrimp. Butter, olive oil, and half of the garlic. 

While the shrimp cook you set about to grinding up the cheese but before you can Bucky grabs it from your hands. 

“Let me, I used to do this.” It makes you think of his past again. What was life like for him and Steve. Everything and everyone they knew are gone. How hard was it to adjust to basically a whole new world. 

How long would it take you.

“Thank you.” You whispered and turn back to put the shrimp on and focus on them. It was comforting to know they had gone through something like what you were. 

“Did you enjoy yourself today.” Steve asked as he came around to be near you again. It made you a little self conscious, but he was nice and gave you an innocent smile and it disarmed you. 

“Yes, thank you both very much.” You admit trying to let them know what it meant to you. The world was so much brighter and beautiful then you remembered. 

Bucky spoke up next. “Would you like to do it again sometime.” He asked in a smooth voice. It occurred To you that they were taking turn talking to you, they played off each other well. 

“That would be nice.” You say feeling uncomfortable, the heat from the burning must be getting to you.

It was Steve’s turn again. “Anywhere particular You were thinking about.” He was looking over your shoulder again. It was cute that he was so curious in what you were doing. 

You consider for a moment while you take the shrimp off and go to set water to boil. “Well even if I’ve been to this city before it’s all new now.” You admit. “I wouldn’t know where to begin but New York is know for its food scene, I hear, maybe going out to eat somewhere..” You throw more butter and garlic in the pan. 

“Dancing would be nice.” You hear Bucky mutter from behind you. And you have to agree. The thought of going out and having a good time, forgetting about your worries, it’s intoxicating. 

“Oh could we, I would love to go dancing!” You ask excitedly turning to face him. He looks caught off guard. You wait expectantly, when no one spoke you turned to Steve hope fading. “Or is going to the club not something the avengers would do?” 

He smiles at you. “If you want to go dancing sweetheart we can definitely do that.” 

You give him jubilant smile then it registers what he called you. You flush and make a small sound then turn around to get the cream and add it to the melted butter trying to busy yourself to calm the fever you felt. 

With your head in the cooking you didn’t see the competition continued. Steve two, he flashed teeth at his friend. Buck still zero, he returned by flipping him off. 

He was an old man you had to stop reading into things, and imagining what would happen if he moved closer. He was just a nice friendly guy, he probably called a lot of woman that. Nothing to read into. 

You make your way to get the cheese from Bucky but he stops you with hand on yours. “Been a while since I’ve gone dancing, gonna need a partner, how about it doll.” He says with a mischievous grin. 

Your eye grow wide and you blush right at him. But he still doesn’t let go, he expects an answer. You stutter out a yes before you are released and hurry back to the pan.

Bucky’s grin turns to a smirk as he looked at his friend. He holds up his hand showing two fingers then crosses them in a promise. This time Steve is the one doing the flipping off. 

Your mind runs away again and you tell yourself to calm down. Dancing was like the only active you could do back then, he probably just misses it. It’s the dancing he wants not you. 

The water is ready and you toss the noodles in. Three minutes of concentration and you are pulling them out and dropping them in the thickened cheese sauce then throwing the shrimp back in. All very quick and efficient if you do say so yourself. 

“There, all done.” You say happily you don’t remember being this tired after cooking something so easy before but you guess not doing it in so long has affected you.

Steve goes and sits excitedly next to Bucky who is already looking impressed. 

You gather some plates and silverware and serve them before getting some for yourself. You can’t bring yourself to get closer to them right now so you stay standing on the other side of the counter where it’s safe. 

They both take a bite and you watch for reactions.

Steve stuffs another forkful in his mouth while trying to say yum. You laugh. 

Buck turns to you. “It’s very good, I’m glad I don’t have to confront my mother after tasting it.” He jokes with you and you smile.

It sure smells good. You take a bite and the food explodes in your mouth. It’s so flavorful, too flavorful. Did you use to much spice. Why would they lie to you.

You give a hard swallow and As soon as hit hits your stomach you feel queasy. Again a heat comes over you and You hold your head. Something isn’t right. You don’t feel well.

“Guys-“ was all you managed to get out before you felt dizzy. 

You barely hear the chairs being thrown back as you started to black out and fall. Someone grabs you before you hit the ground. You strain to hear the voices.

“-happen to her.”

“Doctor- shit banner.”

“Let’s go.”

You feel like your being carried away but it’s a safe feeling, you’re in strong arms. You final thought is of blue eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shrimp Alfredo y’all, the Secret spice is red pepper flake and nutmeg.


End file.
